The Three sons of Sparda
by The Magical Taco
Summary: Voldemort sent Harry to hell......Right? When Old Moldi butt opens a portal to let loose with some demons....he also lets out three brothers with revenge on their minds.....Hp/Devil May Cry Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. First off. Don't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry, and if your going to be just a lawsuit freak, I don't own Mercedes either.. If I did I would be rich. Well anyway, this is my first of two Harry Potter fics that I have in the works……Enjoy….

-Taco

Diagon Alley was bustling with activity, but not in the usual way. Their were no children buying wands, running to buy candy, or admiring the new Firebolt _Blast_. Only adults walked the streets, wands at the ready. Fear was everywhere. The Dark Lord had been in power since the disappearance of the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone feared for their families. The Order of the Phoenix had been nearly destroyed. Death Eaters roamed the streets. Most people just tried to avoid them, but some didn't. All was still quiet until a 23 year old Neville Longbottom suddenly yelled _Fuego Verde, _sending a large green fireball heading strait at a masked Death Eater. The masked man was thrown into one of the surrounding shops. People screamed and ran for cover as Death Eaters quickly capture Neville and tied him up. Moments later, The Dark Lord himself appeared at the scene. The Dark Lord smiled.

"Mr. Longbottom, are such actions really necessary? You startled the commoners" Voldemort said with a smile. 

"Rot in Hell you scum" Neville spat. The Dark Lord laughed maniacally.

"I don't think that there will be room for me…….._Crucio!_" Neville screamed in pain as he felt like his bones were trying to break out from his skin. The curse was cut short, however, as Voldemort turned to a man who was smiling as he leaned on a window and watched the whole scene.

"May I help you?" Voldemort sneered. 

"No thanks," the man said. " I was actual just reminiscing on how good this place used to look. Oh, and I actually just came back from Hell. They have a special sweet reserved just for you, Tom." Voldemort screamed in rage and sent a killing curse at the man. Much to everyone's surprise, the curse flew right through him.

"Come now Tom, I didn't work the first time you tried it…why should it work now?" said the man. Voldemort visibly paled, but hid it just as soon as it had come.

"Well, well, well. Claiming to be the great Harry Potter, such a bold move. Do you know how Harry Potter died boy? I personally threw him into the fires of hell. A complex bit of spell work if I do say so myself. So, what do you have to say to that you foolish child." Voldemort sneered. The man smiled under his hat.

"Well Tom you seem to have forgotten I was their when you opened the Hell Gate. Now my brother and I have some unfinished business to attend too, and how were we to resist an open Hell Gate? We needed a little fresh air." The man flickered and with inhuman speed, had a glowing red hand around Voldemort's throat. "Oh, and I got few new tricks up my sleeve….thanks to the Devil Arms." Voldemort paled to a cloud white color, his eyes bulging.

"You can't be P…P…..Potter! I killed him! I saw the life leave his eyes as he fell." Harry tilted his hat.

"Did they look like this?" The last thing Voldemort saw before being thrown through the walls of seven buildings were two emerald green eyes.

Neville Longbottom watch in awe as the friend he thought dead threw the most powerful wizard since Dumbledore strait through seven buildings, and then take down all of the Death Eaters with one blow.

"H…Harry" Neville said softly as his ropes were being untied. Harry turned and looked at Neville and smiled. 

"Hey Neville" he said. Neville grabbed Harry in a ferocious hug.

"Harry, mate. Were have you been. We looked all over for you." Harry smiled.

"Neville, where were you going before you were captured?" Harry asked. Neville looked puzzle, but soon snapped out of it.

"Oh, uh….I was headed to Grimauld place. The order still meets there." he replied. Harry smiled and pulled out his cell phone. Neville watched as he dialed………..

"Hey Dante. You done yet………………..did you get Yamato……….good……………….oh………..they worshiped dad?…isn't that what Nero stopped last time……crazy idiots……….cool, well anyway, meet us here, I'm done. But I want you to meet some friends…tell Virgil to come too….alright see you then." Harry closed his cell phone and started walking down the street. Neville ran up to him.

"Um….Harry, who did you call?" a voice from behind answered him.

"That would be me he wasted his weekday minuets on." Neville turned around to see a tall man with white hair, a red jacket, and a big sword on his back.

"It seems", the man continued, "That my little brother has no respect for the man who pays his cell phone bill." Dante laughed as Harry rolled his eyes. Neville was quite shocked.

"Wait, wait one fricken minute!! You have a brother?!" Neville asked incredulously turning towards Harry. Harry was about to respond when a Black Mercedes LS 540 came screeching to a halt right besides them. A man who resembled Dante with spiky hair jumped out.

" He actually has two brothers." said the man. The man looked a little thinner than Dante, but had the same white hair. Virgil stepped out of his car and looked around.

"Cool place you got here Harry" Virgil said, looking at Grimauld place. He then turned to Dante. "Did you get my sword?" Dante nodded and threw Virgil Yamato. Virgil unsheathed it and examined it before….swish. He swung the sword four times at Harry's face. Harry jumped back cursing.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he roared. Virgil lifted his sword to show Harry the small bits of hair on it.

"Thought you needed a shave, bro" he smirked. Harry flipped him off then stalked of towards Grimauld place rubbing his cheeks. Grimauld place looked pretty much the same, just as worn and torn as it had been left. Harry walked up the door. Thoughts of Sirius's death almost no existent since his death eight years ago. Just an echo now…

"Harry…hello….earth to third son of Sparda……any one home?" Harry looked around to see Dante standing impatiently behind him.

"Yea, yea. Sorry guys." Harry mumbled. He the turned and opened the door.

--

Harry walked inside Grimauld Place with Neville and his brothers following. His instinct instantly told him of three different escapes…He just was hoping that he wouldn't have to use them. They continued around the corned into the kitchens before….

"Freeze". All of a sudden 13 wands were pointed at the small group. But, to even things out, Harry, Virgil, and Dante all had their swords out and guns cocked. The world stood at a standstill until one Cho Chang screamed and went and gave Neville a bone-crushing hug. Neville laughed and kissed her. Cho turned to the three brothers.

"Um…..I would like to thank you for bringing my Neville back to me, but I'm afraid we've never met" she said politely. Harry laughed.

"You wouldn't know my brothers, but I'm almost insulted that you don't know me." Cho and the Order looked at him puzzled. He did look familiar now that you think about it, but who could he be. He had dark gray hair and stood more than 2 meters tall. It was on the tips of their tounges, but one young witch got it first. Hermione's eyes softened as she whispered "_Harry_" before running up to him with a bone crushing hug. Harry smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't forget me" he said softly. She then looked at the Dante and Virgil.

"Um….who are they" she asked. Harry laughed.

"These two fools are Dante and Virgil, my bro…." Harry stopped and looked out the window. He looked at Dante and Virgil. They were already running towards the door with their swords drawn.

Harry let go of Hermione and reached for his sword. He turned to the order. 

"Stay here," he said, and ran out the door.

Well…what do you think? Love it, hate it, don't care? Tell me anyways. Harry and Hermione are a couple. No exeptions. But I was thinking Virgil and Luna…..tell me what ya think…..Review Plz…….

-Taco


	2. Chapter 2

Yay!! Second Chapter...Dont own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Harry, Virgil and Dante ran outside quickly followed by the rest of the order.

"Well, Well, well...what have we here...It looks like I've hit the jackpot...the three Brothers Sparda...I can smell your traitorous stench from here" boomed a massive toad monster as it ate a car. Harry recoiled and held his nose.

"We can smell you two ya tadpoll but you don't hear us yellin' about it" Harry said. Dante and Virgil smirked. They turned questionably to Harry as he began to rummage through his trench-coat.

"Ah Ha! Here it is" Harry exclaimed. He held a small bottle of deodorant out to the monster. "Here your Ugliness...If your determined to fight us, at least do put this on...I'm slowly losing my ability to smell..." he said. The demon roared and lunged at the three. Dante whipped his sword up and held the demons teeth as it went in for a chomp. Harry the proceeded to spray the entire bottle into the monsters mouth. The monster jumped back coughing. Harry took in a big whiff.

"Ahhhhh, much better...Now um...you were saying something about a fight or something..." Harry said. The monster roared in rage. Harry, Dante, and Virgil held their swords at the ready. The monster lunged at Virgil. Dante fired five pistol shots at Virgil who caught them all with Yamato and swung them strait into the demons mouth. The demon twitched before falling over dead. Hermione was seconds from running to Harry, but Harry put a hand out.

"No...that was waayy to easy." he said, never taking his eyes off the demon. Its skin began to bubble. Everyone backed up before an angel burst out of the monster sending slime and monster blood everywhere.

"So you found out my little ploy eh' traitor. Well it won't help you because now you face the awesome might that is...HEY!! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU WHELPS!!" the angel roared. Harry and Dante were instead staring at their brother with fear in their eyes. They knew that the angel that liked to play jack-in-the-box was not a threat anymore. The new threat was Virgil. The white haired demon stood in a blind rage. He looked around for his car to find it drenched in the demons blood and slime. Virgil turned to look at the demon. He spoke slowly with barely suppressed rage brewing from within him.

"That car was brand new. I just had it waxed. The hood was down...I... AM... GOING... TO... DESTROY YOU!!" Virgil roared. Harry and Dante looked on in awe as Virgil pounded the demon. They didn't think anything was supposed to bend that way. They didn't think that arms were detachable. They decided then and their that a spoon should never again be used in that way... They had their jaws on the floor as Virgil walked up to the with a scowl.

"Get inside and finish this little meeting while I go CLEAN MY CAR!!" he roared. Harry and Dante nodded and shoved everyone back inside Grimauld place.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"o.k. Harry, start talking" said Ron as he wiped blood off of his shirt. Harry nodded and kicked his legs up on the table.

"Well it all started when old Moldie butt threw me threw in a hell gate..."

_Flashback_

Harry screamed as he fell through the portal. And fell...and then he fell some more...he kept falling...WHAM!! He hit the ground and bounced a little. He groggily looked up. Where was he. He looked around for a moment. then he heard a scream. He instantly got up and ran though the alleyways to find a woman and a small boy cornered by what looked like a bunch of sewn together clowns. He pulled out his wand.

_"Reducto!"_ He yelled. The seamed on one of the clowns burst and bug like creatures flew out. No sooner had the escaped that they picked up their shell and turned to attack Harry. He kept rapid firing curses to no avail. The got closer and closer until one poised to strike, only to have a blade rip through its stomach. It burst into flies and disappeared. Harry could see a man swing again and take out four of the the remaining twelve clowns.

"Need a hand kid?" the man asked as he took out another two clowns. Harry just stared as the man destroyed the clowns only to come across a large suit of armor. The armor stared at his and the man for a minute before speaking in a cold robotic voice.

"Life forms detected. Both posses the blood of the traitor. Eliminate." It stated as it swung its lance at the man. The man grabbed the lance and rammed it into a wall. The robot tried to break free but the man kicked him in the head. The head flew off and the robot slumped dead. Harry got up to thank the man.

"He listen thanks, but can you tell me where I am?" Harry said. The man tensed and pointed his sword at Harry.

"No kid I think your coming with me." the man said as he hit Harry with the broad side of his sword. Harry's world went black.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry woke up and found himself tied to a chair with a bright light shining on him. He groaned and tried to see but was blinded by the light.

"Ok. kid. Whats your name?" a voice said.

"H...Harry Potter" Harry stuttered. He instantly found something cold and steel against his forehead.

"I suggest you tell me who you parents are before I blow your brains out." the voice said.

"Lily Evans and James Potter" Harry said quickly. The man pulled his sword back.

"How...but...me and Virgel are the only...No way... " the man muttered. Harry was slowly getting annoyed.

"Um, whats going on here?" he asked. Dante turned the light off and looked Harry in the eye.

"You don't know what dad really was? Do ya little brother?" he said. Harry's eyes widened.

"I...I...I don't h...have a brother." he stammered. Dante smiled.

"Your right, you've got two." he said. Harry was slowly spacing out from all the information.

"Do you even know dad was a demon?" Dante continued. Harry got mad.

"NOT HE WAS NOT!! HE WAS A GOOD AND NOBLE WIZARD!!" Harry roared. Dante laughed.

"Oh yea, his 'hobby'. Never did like that stuff myself. But listen bro, dad's real name was Sparda. He was the strongest demon in hell. He betray them all to save the human race though. He was killed by one of Mundus's goons. Moldie wort or something crazy like that..." Dante said.

"You mean Voldemort?"

"Yea! You know him?"

"Yes! Hes tried to kill me my whole life!" Harry roared.

"Well we can't have that. Ok little brother get some sleep. Your beds upstairs on the right. Tomorrow we start training you to live up to dad's name" Dante said and he walked out. Harry stood and slowly made his way to his room and collapsed on the bed. He had a lot to think about.

_End Flashback_

Harry went on to describe his training and all that had happened. When he finished he was pleased to know that he had officially 'wowed' every single person there. He leaned back reveling in his victory...until the door burst open and Virgil burst in covered in slime. He walked in and grabbed a whole bottle of vodka and snarled at everyone.

"Get Out..." no one moved..."NOW!!" he roared. Everyone yelled and scurried like mice upstairs.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ok theirs chapter two...next chapter is what happens next...


End file.
